


hello | goodbye

by scribblingnellie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Barts, Coffee, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting by Text, Interuptions, Missed Chances, Texting, a date?, drunk texts, mortified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingnellie/pseuds/scribblingnellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade keep apologising by text message. Just as he arrives at the morgue, one of them suddenly has to leave. Will they get to finish that cup of coffee together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello | goodbye

_Tuesday, 3.36pm_

Sorry I couldn't stay. G

That's quite ok. When the job calls, you got to go. M

Well when the Chief Super calls. I'll come round again tomorrow for Jacobs report. G

Look forward to it. M

 

_Wednesday, 11.17am_

Sorry I had to go so quickly. Sometimes the families ask to see me. M

No problem. Speaking to a kind, caring pathologist would be a comfort to them. G

Thank you, that's lovely of you to say. I hope it helps them. M

It would. I'll come by Friday for those results. G

And I'll make you that coffee then. M

Yes please. Any excuse to stay a bit longer. G

 

_Friday, 6.52pm_

Still here, pen pushing. Sorry about earlier. G

You don't need to apologise. Sally probably didn't mean it. M

I do need to. It's just her way sometimes. Blunt. G

It's ok. Honest. It was lovely to chat with you. M

If only very briefly. It was nice though. And nice to see you. G

And you. Hope the results are useful. M

Working with them now. I think they will be. Can we do coffee again, properly? Soon? G

I'd like that. M

Me too. Better get on. You off this weekend? G

Yes. Two days to myself! M

Have a good one. Will Tomlinson report be ready Monday? G

For you, yes. M

Molly, you are brilliant. See you then. G

 

_Sunday, 12.27am_

shes wonderful john. i really do like her

sorry dont think i sent that to john. who did I send it to?

 

_Sunday, 10.48am_

Sorry Molly. Feeling stupid today. I was a bit drunk last night. Apologies. G

 

_Sunday, 4.53pm_

Not a problem. Whoever she is, good luck. M

 

_Monday, 4.17pm_

Hi. Only just got out of the meeting. Sorry I had to leave you with Joe. M

Not that there's anything wrong with Joe! You got the report ok? M

No problem. Got the report fine. Joe took me through it. Hope meeting went ok. G

Yes and no. Cutbacks, departmental changes etc. You know how it goes. M

I do. They're doing the same to us here. You ok jobwise though? G

Yes, we're all ok at the moment. M

Good. Molly, I am sorry about that text on Sunday. I know I said it already but I want to say it again and didn't get the chance today. G

It's not a problem, honest Greg. Don't worry about it. Like I said, whoever the lady is, good luck - go for it! M

Thanks. G

 

_Tuesday, 10.53am_

Hi Molly. On my way over to see Star Yard body. G

It's here ready for you. Shall I put the kettle on? M

Yes please. In need of coffee. G

 

_Tuesday 3.24pm_

One day I will murder Sherlock and no one will hold it against me. G

He's getting better, Greg. M

Is he? G

He didn't mean it to sound so callous. M

I know he didn't but it was. Sorry about leaving so quickly. Bit rude of me. G

Don't be. If you hadn't I would probably be patching up Sherlock. He was right though. M

Right about what? G

I like you. I mean, I don't know if he was right about you liking me. Maybe he was though I can't see why. M

Greg? M

Sorry. Did you still want to go for coffee, properly? G

Yes. I'd like to. M

How about tomorrow lunch time? G

Sounds good. I'll make sure I'm free. There's a cafe round back of Barts that does nice coffee. M

Great. See you about 1 then? G

Definitely. M

 

_Wednesday, 2.31pm_

Thank you. I had a lovely time. M

So did I. Really nice just sitting and chatting with you. Thank you. G

You're welcome. And thank you for paying. You didn't have to. M

Yes I did, I'm a gentleman. G

You are. So dinner on Saturday then. M

Definitely. And I did mean it. G

Mean what? M

What I said in that drunk text. You are wonderful. G

Feeling a little mortified about that. M

Why? It's true. G

I mean about the text. I felt a bit jealous when I read it. Thought some gorgeous lady had caught your eye. M

And you never thought that gorgeous lady might be you? G

No. M

Molly, you are gorgeous and clever and kind and have the most lovely smile. G

Thank you. Can I say you're handsome and smart and caring with really beautiful eyes? M

If you must. G

I must. Do you need the Stevens results tomorrow? M

If they're ready. G

They will be. And I'll put the kettle on. M

Thanks. Hopefully I can stay long enough to drink it! G

It's a pleasure. Think there's a packet of custard creams somewhere in the office. M

Coffee and custard creams? Molly, I really do rather like you. G

I rather like you too. M

*****

**Author's Note:**

> This story for the May creative prompts is a new experiment for me. I've used text messages to tell part of a story before so I thought I'd give a whole story in text messages a go. Please feel free to fill in the gaps with your own imaginings!  
> Originally published on my fanfiction page.


End file.
